Mushroom madness: Riku's big save
by rikusmine
Summary: the second story to Mushroom madness: Sora's big journey, but this time Riku is the giant! will he go mad or will he be able to show his true feelings to the one he loves?


**Mushroom madness: Riku's big save. **

It had been a month since Selphie had brought back some mushrooms back from Wonderland and made Sora turn into a giant, but Sora and friends were all happy, well almost all of them.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Angel muttered as she limped over to a chair and sat down.

"Angel, what happen?" asked Sora his dear cousin.

"Nothing, just my old ex-boyfriend…" she said as if it was nothing, but the others gasped.

"You don't mean Lee, do you?" asked Kairi, Angel nodded her head.

"Lee as in the maniac from school?" asked Selphie, Angel simply muttered 'yes'.

"The same guy who nearly killed a girl at gun-point?" asked Wakka.

"Yes! The same guy that still calls me his girlfriend even though I never was!" said Angel getting mad.

"Then why do you hang out with him?" Riku asked sounding angry; the others gave him a quizzing look.

"Because he keeps following me, okay!" Angel almost yelled back at Riku.

"Well tell him to get off your case!" said Riku getting up from his seat and getting right in-front of Angel.

"Why the heck do you even care?" asked Angel, this caught Riku off guard.

"Because… because…" he started but couldn't finish. The others waited for him finish what he was saying.

"Because if you don't, then I will!" he finally said, Angel gasped and tried to stop him, but Riku was already stomping his way out and heading for his home.

"Stupid Angel and her stupid ex! One day she'll be really hurt…" he muttered to himself.

'But will it be my fault if she did get hurt?' Riku thought, because the truth was that Riku really liked Angel more then just a friend. He wanted Angel for himself; to love her as if she was the only girl in the world and protected her at all costs. But Riku could never admit his feelings to Angel; time and time again he tried but failed to even get a single word to pass his lips.

'Look at me. I'm fighting over myself over a girl! And a really cute girl at that…' Riku thought, but what he didn't know was that someone was watching him. Someone very dark and was holding something…

Meanwhile back with the others, who where at Selphie's place by the way. Angel had left to go see to her ex-boyfriend somewhere in the city, while Selphie was doing some cleaning up in her kitchen and that's when she came up to the mushrooms, but something was wrong…

"Hey Sora. Are you sure you only took one mushroom?" Selphie asked. Sora looked up at Selphie with a quizzing look.

"Of course I'm sure I only ate one mushroom. Why?" Sora asked, Kairi and Wakka also started giving odd looks too.

"Because I remember bringing back 12 mushrooms, but there only 10 left." Selphie told them.

"Maybe Riku dropped one of them when he checked to see if there was a blue mushroom?" said Wakka being hopeful.

"No he didn't. I watched him, he didn't drop any mushrooms." Said Selphie.

"You don't think someone else ate it, do you?" asked Sora.

"I'm not sure. I mean we would have found out by now." Said Selphie.

"So that could only mean that someone stole one." Gasped Kairi, the other gasped too.

"But that means… oh no! Angel and Riku! What if their in danger?" asked Sora.

"We have to find them and fast!" yelled Wakka. Then he and the others rushed off to find their friends.

Meanwhile, back at Riku's house. Riku had justed finished making a mushroom nodule meal for himself and was about to sit down when he remembered that he had left his drink inside (he's sitting outside in his back garden by the way.). As he was heading back in, his meal was left on top of a table near a 50 foot tent that Riku's parents had got out for a up coming party, but out from the shadows came the dark figure with his dark gift, a red mushroom with orange spot's and placed it into Riku's meal before rushing back into the shadows with a shady lath. As Riku came back with his drink he turned on the outdoor T.V. (yeah, he's rich.) and sat down to eat his meal, not noticing the red mushroom in his food.

"This is breaking news! A young man has kidnapped a young lady into a hotel and is telling police to back off or he will kill the young lady at his own free will!" said the news reader on the T.V. Riku had just swallowed the red mushroom when he heard this.

'What a loser. Putting someone else's life on the line… *sigh*' thought Riku as he watched where the action was taken place.

"The police have reason to believe that the young lady is none other then Miss Angel Anima, who is believed to have been ticked into meeting the young man!" said the news reader, at that point Riku almost chocked on his food when he heard Angel's name (yes, Angel's full name is Angel Anima.).

"Oh no! Angel! I have to help her!" Riku gasped as he stood up and was about to get his Mini Gummi ship, but all of the sudden his stomach lunged. He gasped in pain.

"Uh! What's happening-?" Riku tried to ask but was cut off from the pain and fainted in his back garden. He lay still in the garden until his body started growing; he grew and grew as his clothes started to rip to pieces until there was nothing left, leaving poor Riku naked and now a 60 foot tall giant! He slowly awoke from the fainting and sat up in his back garden.

"**Ow! My head. Hey! What happened to my outfit?"** he asked after he regained his sight. Then Riku spotted the tent his parent's left out.

'**I sure hope they won't mind me using this.'** He thought as he grabbed the tent and ripped it of the ground so that he could use it to wrap around himself. But as he stood up he heard the T.V.

"This just in! The young man turns out to be Mr Lee Airgear, who has 5 police records already! I don't know about you folks, but I'm guessing that Miss Angel is really scared now!" said the news reader. Riku gasped.

"**Oh no! I have to hurry! Who knows what Lee has in mind for Angel!"** he said as he ran to find Angel not noticing or caring for what he stepped on in order to get there.

Meanwhile, back with Sora and the others, who have justed found out what was happening with Angel. The gang stopped to plan out what to do.

"I can't believe that freak has got Angel!" Said Selphie crossly.

"I know, we have to save her!" said Kairi, the boy just nodded their head's and were about to drive off on their motorbike's (yeah Sora has one too, I mean come on! He can drive a Gummi ship and a Light Cycle!) When suddenly there was a huge sound like thunder coming from near by. They all turned to see what it was but got a nasty shock when they did.

"Holy smokes! This that Riku?" asked Wakka as they watched the giant Riku running into the city.

"I think it is." Said Sora as he watched his best friend crushed a tree with his bear feet.

"Did I look the big when I was a giant?" Sora asked Kairi who was sitting behind him. Kairi managed to tear her eyes away from Riku and onto her boyfriend.

"Well, almost. You were 56 feet high, but it looks like Riku is 60 feet high." She told him just before looking towards Selphie to see if she had got Riku height right.

"Yeah, I think you're right. He does look like he's 60 foot high." Selphie said almost gasping as Riku almost crushed someone's dog but missed thankfully.

"Where is he going?" asked Wakka. Kairi suddenly gasped.

"You don't think he heard the news too, do ya?" she asked, but it didn't take long for her answer to come because Riku had just jumped over a building and walked further into the city.

"I think he has." Said Sora. The others just looked at each other and decided to follow Riku as best as they could.

Meanwhile, in the city. Riku was making his way to where the news reports where coming from without noticing where he was putting his feet, or the fact that the police were now trying to shoot him down. But he was too focused on finding Angel.

'**I swear if that Lee guy even leave's a scratch on her, I'll kill him!' **thought Riku as he found the hotel that Lee had Angel trapped in. Suddenly he heard a scream, Angel's scream. Riku looked through the slightly opened window where Lee and Angel was, but only what he saw gave him a shock. There was Angel lying on the bed with only a P.J top and some shorts on and right on top of her was Lee and he was holding a gun to her head.

"Scream again and I'll shoot you in the forehead!" he yelled at her, Angel sobbed as she cried in fear. Riku had seen enough all ready and decided to put matters in his own hands, quite lithely. Riku reached into the room, smashing the glass window and making Lee jump.

"Holy-! What the-!" Lee cried but never got to finish because Riku flicked him into a wall. Angel gasped when a giant hand suddenly came towards her and grabbed her around her waist, she almost screamed when the hand brought outside into the sunlight. But once Angel regained her sight on where she was she got a bit of a shock.

"Oh my-! Riku?" Angel asked out-loud when she saw the 60 foot tall Riku. Riku smiled now knowing that Angel was alright and started walking off with her in his hand towards the little island that he and his friends always played at.

Somewhere down never where Riku once stood, Sora and friends just got to where Angel was once held.

"What's going on? Why is Riku acting this?" asked Wakka when he and the others stopped.

"He acting like his a father trying to protect his child, or something…" said Kairi watching Riku walk away with Angel in hand.

"That's it! Selphie was there any mushrooms that were different from the others?" asked Sora, Selphie thought for a moment.

"I think there was only one that was different was the red one…" Selphie said after a while.

"A red mushroom?" asked Kairi, Selphie nodded her head.

"But wait a minute Sora, didn't you eat an orange mushroom?" asked Wakka.

"Yeah I did. That why I asked about if any mushrooms were different. Red mushrooms with orange spots make people big and over protective." Sora told his friends.

"That explains a lot." Said Selphie, Wakka sighed.

"So what's the plan?" he asked.

"Easy, me and Kairi will go to Wonderland while you two try to catch up with Riku and Angel, okay?" said Sora turning his motorbike so that his was facing the right way to go to his Gummi ship (like I said, he can drive a lot of stuff).

"Alright, let's do this!" yelled Selphie as she and the others headed off to do their jobs.

Meanwhile, Riku was just crossing ocean piece that lead to the small island with Angel still in his hand. Angel was still a little shocked but somehow managed to find her voice and started to talk to Riku (well who else is she going to talk to?).

"Um, Riku?" Angel yelled up to him. Riku looked down to his hand.

"**Yes Angel?"** he gently asked, still walking to the small island.

"Ur, well, um… I'm just wanted to know something…" Angel started, not sure what she should really ask.

"**Well what do you want to know about?"** Riku asked, again being gentle as he could. Riku had now reached the small island and was now setting himself down on the side of the island where the raft that he, Sora and Kairi tried to build when they were young (you know, what they were trying to do in the 1st game before the Heatless over? There was a race between the boys to see who would be the captain and that stuff? If you don't go and play the 1st game, after you read this story please.).

"Well like, why have you brought me here? And how did you get, well… you know, big…?" Angel asked trying to not sound scared but was failing.

"**That's easy, I've brought you here because it's quite and safe and for how I got big is really a mystery to me…"** Riku admitted as he gently put Angel down on the little ledge with the star (again, you have to had played the 1st game to know what I'm talking about.). Angel fell backwards so that she ended up sitting on the ledge, Riku tried not to lath.

"Oh, well I guess I should thank you and say sorry too…" said Angel as she got a good look at Riku's new height and outfit.

"**Sorry? What ever for, Angel?"** Riku asked feeling a little bit lost.

"Well you know, for not getting Lee off my case straight away… if I had done it sooner, none of this would have never had happened…" Angel said sadly lowering her head as she slowly started to cry. Riku knew that Angel was crying, so he gently lowered himself infront of her and kissed her on the top of her head. Angel couldn't believe what Riku just did; she slowly touched the top of her head and looked up at Riku.

"W-W-What was t-th-that for?" she asked still in shock from the kiss, Riku couldn't help but to smile and blush at the same time.

"**Because… I… love you…"** Riku admitted slowly as he leaned in again and gave Angel another kiss, this time on her lips. Angel gasped within the kiss.

'He said he loved me… me? But why? Maybe I'm dreaming… yeah… this must be a dream…' Angel thought, but soon the kiss ended and Angel felt really tired from the day she had, so she slowly let out a yawn. Riku lathed gently.

"**Big day, huh?"** he joked, Angel giggled.

"Yeah…" she admitted, soon she found herself falling asleep on the little ledge. Riku just smiled and watch her sleep, soon the call of sleep came and Riku lay his head down on top of his arms (he's lying down by the way.) and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in Wonderland. Sora and Kairi where having a hard time finding the mushroom to turn Riku back to normal.

"Sora? May I ask what kind of mushroom we're looking for?" asked Kairi.

"Well Riku ate a red mushroom with orange spots, so the one we're looking for are yellow with blue strips." Sora told Kairi as he checked a group of near by mushrooms.

"Will… will he forget?" Kairi asked.

"Pardon?" asked Sora looking up at Kairi.

"When you turned into a giant, you were supposed to forget but you didn't… so will Riku forget after he takes this mushroom?" said Kairi tilting her head to one side.

"Well, no… he will remember what happened today… why do you ask?" asked Sora.

"I've got this feeling that Riku would want to remember this day…" Kairi said putting a hand across her heart. Sora saw this and decided to give Kairi a hug.

"Don't worry, I'm sure whatever is going on back home the others are doing they job." Sora said with a smile, Kairi smiled too.

"Yeah, you're right." She said. All of the sudden, Kairi spotted something yellow near a flour.

"Hey Sora, isn't that the mushroom we're looking for?" asked Kairi pointing towards the yellow item. Sora looked towards were Kairi was pointing and gasped.

"Yes! That's it!" he cried running over to pick one.

"That's great! Now we can go home and save Riku!" cheered Kairi as she and Sora rushed back to their Gummi Ship.

Meanwhile, back at Destiny Islands. Selphie and Wakka barely got pass the police and the Army in order to get to one of their boats and were both crossing the ocean to get to the little Island.

"Come on Wakka! We have to get there before the Army and police do!" said Selphie rowing as hard and fast as she could.

"I know! I'm going as fast as I can!" said Wakka almost out of breath. They finally reached the Island and began to look for Riku and Angel.

"Where are they? A 60 foot tall guy wouldn't be that hard to find." Said Wakka looking all around.

"Hey, aren't those Riku feet right there?" asked Selphie as she pointed out two giant sized feet sticking out from one side of the Island.

"Yes they are! Come on!" said Wakka running all the way to the other side, Selphie hot on his heels. When they finally got to the other side they had to climb over Riku's legs and across his body.

"Do you see Angel anywhere?" asked Selphie as she and Wakka got to Riku's shoulder blades (Riku is laying on his front you see…).

"Not yet- hey wait. There she is!" said Wakka pointing to where Angel was sleeping. But unlucky for them, Wakka had awaked Riku up from his nap and he was now slowly getting up.

"Woah! Holy smokes!" yelped Selphie as she and Wakka where before lifted up high then they should. Thankfully Riku had heard Selphie and managed to put his hand over his shoulder and gently grab both Selphie and Wakka.

"**Wakka? Selphie? What are you guys doing here?"** Riku asked when he brought the two in-front of his face.

"Hm? Riku? What's going on?" Angel asked, the sound of Riku moving had awaked her. Riku looked down at Angel and placed Wakka and Selphie down next to her.

"**We have guests, that's what's going on."** Said Riku, lowering himself so that he could see the others more easily. Selphie rushed over to Angel to hug her while Wakka started to talk.

"Riku, you have to get out of here! The police and the Army are on their way just to shoot you down!" Said Wakka trying his best to keep his cool.

"You're joking! Shoot him down? But all Riku has done is save me from Lee and that's it!" said Angel shocked to here the news.

"Sad to say, but it's true. Riku may have saved you but he is now a threat to everyone." Said Selphie. Wakka nodded his head.

"If Sora and Kairi don't hurry up with that mushroom, we're in big trouble." Wakka said as he looked up to the skies hoping to see the Gummi ship any second now. And as if by magic, the Gummi ship did appear, Selphie was shocked.

"When did you become a mind reader?" she asked, Angel lathed at Selphie's joke. In just under a minute, Sora had landed the Gummi ship and soon he and Kairi were both rushing over to where the others stood.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Kairi. The others just simple said 'yes' while Sora went over to Riku.

"Here you go Riku, the mushroom to turn you back to normal height." Said Sora holding out the blue mushroom to Riku. Riku gently took the mushroom from Sora.

"Hurry! The Army was almost half way here when we landed the ship!" said Kairi, who was getting worried, but she didn't need to, Riku knew the danger he was in and ate the mushroom whole.

"Oh shoot! Here comes the Army!" Selphie pointed out towards the sea, but it didn't matter because Riku had shrunk back to his normal height thanks to the blue mushroom, but was now he was naked and stuck under a layer of the tent.

"HEY!" yelled a voice; everyone looked towards the voice and saw a small Army group in a boat.

"Did you kids see a giant anywhere near here!" asked the same voice. The others looked at each other before all of them pointed out to sea and said 'It went that way'.

"Thanks! Come on men!" said the voice and so the little Army group went sailing towards the endless sea looking for a giant. The gang all burst out lathing when they left, all except for Angel who rushed over to where Riku was now sitting.

"Riku! Are you okay?" she asked hoping that he wasn't hurt or anything.

"Yeah, just a bit cold, that's all." Said Riku as he wrapped himself up with the tent. Angel lathed.

"Don't worry. There some spare cloths in the Gummi ship; I'll just go get them." Said Sora as he started to run to the ship to find an outfit for his best friend.

"Thanks Sora. We all don't want to see Riku naked." Said Wakka joking, but soon found out that it was a big mistake because he got punched in the face by both Riku and Angel. The others just looked in shock.

"Okay… I can understand Riku for punching Wakka, but Angel..." said Kairi.

"Sorry, but I need someone to punch. And scene Lee was already thrown back to the Stone Age, Wakka was next on my list." Angel said as Sora came back with the spare clothes and handed them to Riku. The others lathed.

"Well… I don't think I hit him that hard…" said Riku after getting his lower half dressed and was putting his top on.

"Oh yeah! About Lee… he's in the police hospital right now…" said Selphie all of a sudden.

"Really? Is he okay? And how long is he going to be in jail for?" asked Angel knowing about Lee's records.

"From what I heard he's just knocked out and he's going to be stuck there for life." Said Wakka after recovering from two punches in the face (wow, his tougher then he looks…).

"Good! That monster needs one hell of a time out!" said Kairi almost getting cross, the whole gang lathed and started heading home, while Angel and Riku held hands.

"Hey! Scene when did you two become an item?" asked Sora as he noticed where his best friends hands were. The others looked at Angel and Riku and saw this as well, soon they started to make a fuss about it by going 'aw' and singing 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G' song making Angel blush really badly that she let go of Riku's hand.

"So what if we are? Nothing wrong with that, although when it comes to you guys it does… you and you're dirty words…" Riku suddenly said as he grabbed Angel's hand again and gave it a gentle squeeze. Angel blushed again but smiled at Riku, the others dropped being funny and started giving tips to the new couple and walking home to rest…

But none of them noticed the shadowy figure standing high above them in the trees, smiling a secret smile before disappearing into a dark portal…


End file.
